


Verbal War

by 22CryzTitanium



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22CryzTitanium/pseuds/22CryzTitanium
Summary: Prompt: Bechloe is a hot couple in the music industry, with Beca being a fucking awesome Music Producer/DJ and with Chloe being a stunning actress/singer. Both of them does a live stream and interact with their fans answering questions. One question in particular made the couple debate for like a few hours, hopefully it's some silly question ;D
Civil War Spoiler Alert, just in case anybody haven't watch it.
Bechloe. Pure Fluff. One-Shot.





	

**Verbal War**

Los Angeles' hottest couple, is definitely the power lesbian couple, they didn't even try to hide their relationship from the moment they step onto LA. They've walked their way up to where they are right now together, of course they had small fights here and there, but nothing separated them apart.

Beca Mitchell has built her reputation, first by playing a few gigs here and there at some of the hottest club, up till working with everyone's favorite Queen B. Chloe Beale on the other hand, took her time working in Broadway, but once she starts working with her girlfriend, making a few Billboard top hits, her name just went wild, and being on set with people like Johnny Depp is no longer only a dream for her.

Being the power couple, of course have like a zillion fans from all around the world, Beca and Chloe loves them. They always say that without the fans, they wouldn't be where they are right now. There are haters from time to time, but they only pay attention to their fans, giving them exactly what they like, because some of the fans are really into them, like deep shit into them.

They've searched up a few fan fictions here and there, fan art, they receive them like all the time, and a whole bunches of fan club. Their ship name, Bechloe, is always trending whenever either of them posts anything. Posting a picture on Instagram with the hashtag #Bechloe, always blows the fans mind away. They love seeing the couple sweet together, doing weird stuff and making fun of each other.

* * *

Today, is their…seven year anniversary, and they decided to play a game, involving their fans. They'll be hosting a live stream on some website, answering questions from Tweeter that their fans tweeted, and of course, they plan to give the fans a surprise at the end of the live stream.

Which is exactly why, Beca and Chloe is currently sitting in front of their computer, trying to figure out how the webcam works.

"Chloe I told you we should've called Stacie, she would know exactly what to do. How the hell do I on this thing?" Beca asked, groaning when she can't figure out how to work it out.

She didn't realize the comments bursting up from the monitor, "Becs, I'm pretty sure it's on already, seeing how many people is commenting, mainly about how they think your face up close the webcam is super adorable." Chloe laughs when Beca stopped her movement and looks at the screen and blush.

"Oh shit. Hi…" Beca mumbles, trying not to be awkward, but failing miserably.

_Oh gosh…Beca is so cute!_

_Am I dying? Im pretty sure im in heaven now!_

_Chloe is just laughing at her gosh XDDD_

_Aww Beca looks so cute in Chloe's shirt /_

"Handle this Beale, I told you I'd be super awkward. And how does the people know that this is your shirt?" Beca whines, and then look at Chloe asking for help. "Aww don't be so grumpy." Chloe leans over and gives Beca a kiss on the cheek, making Beca smile.

_Chloe is so sweet! She kissed Beca to make her less grumpy!_

_Beca is totes blushing! XDD_

_Can't believe this is happening…guys im dying…_

_Relationship goals!_

Smiling at the comments, Chloe held up her phone and starts speaking, "Okay, hi guys! As everyone already know, we will be answering questions from Tweeter that you guys sent us, I'll try to embarrass Becs as much as I can!" she said, sending a wink to the webcam.

Beca mock a gasp, and then lightly slaps Chloe on the shoulder, "You're so mean! You know I don't handle all these well!" Chloe giggles at her girlfriend, and then scrolls on her phone, "Come on…let's see…"

"Ohh this is a good one, who is the one that often does the asking out job, for like dinners and dates?" Chloe reads out.

"Apparently a lot of you thought it was me, but actually, this one here is the one that does the asking out thing, because let's face it, if I were to plan a date," Beca starts and then she turns to Chloe, "I'm sure it will involve only me, you, a laptop, and sometime at the night, our bed." She said and then wiggle her eyebrows a little.

Chloe gasped, "Oh my god you're awful! We have fans under 18 as well you know!" Chloe nudges Beca by the side.

_HAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Typical Beca answer XDDD_

_Bechloe sex omg!_

"Well, although I often does the ask out thing, Beca had brought me out for dates a whole bunches as well, and I'd say she did a pretty good job on those."

"I guess that's one point for me, and zero point for her invisible other girlfriend that I don't know." Beca teased, pumping her fist into the air earning a roll of the eyes from her girlfriend.

"Next one, someone asked team cap or team Iron Man. I'm on team Iron Man." Chloe said proudly, and begins a no ending debate.

Beca sighed, "Here we go again, I'm on team cap, for sure."

Chloe took a deep breath, "They needed supervision, or else innocence people might get hurt because of their powers."

"It's not them that hurt the people, the fight wasn't even caused by them, all the fight was caused by those moron and robots." Beca defended.

"By signing the Accords, they won't be able to use their superpower without provision, and it can avoid unwanted deaths." Chloe said.

"Yeah, but they also need the government permission to do things then, it's like they're putting them on a leash, what if they see a kid dying, because they don't have the permission, they can't save the kid right there, and the kid might just die. The accords is just a stupid thing, they can make their own decision." Beca explains, trying her best not to raise her voice.

"Cap was overprotecting Bucky, he killed so many people." Chloe points out.

"He was brainwashed! It's not his intention." Beca defended Bucky, she likes Bucky, a lot. "But still, he killed Tony's parents, no way I'm gonna be okay with that." Chloe huffed. She was so mad when she watched the movie and she ranted about it the whole night after the movie making Beca roll her eyes for like a zillion times.

"It wasn't him, he was brainwashed." Beca explains again.

"Cap knew, and he didn't tell Tony." Chloe points out, she was mad at Cap too. "Because he know exactly what will happen, and it happened, everybody got hurt." Beca said, hard defending Rogers since she think Rogers is always right.

"Still think Cap is wrong."

"Tony trapped Wanda and didn't let her go out, you think that's right?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow. "He was just trying to protect the city." Chloe defended.

"Wanda won't hurt those people intentionally and he knew that!"

"There's still a chance, she still can't control her power properly." Chloe turns and face Beca completely. "She's a kid, she needs more training, but that doesn't mean you trap her in a room."

"That place is bigger than our house, I'd barely call it a room." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember what the people did to her when they put them in the 'prison'?" Beca asks, it boiled her blood the moment they show them trapped in the 'prison'.

"That wasn't Tony's intention okay…He didn't know that was going to happen." Chloe sighs. "Cap did, and that was exactly what he was trying to avoid, but Tony didn't listen." Beca said.

Chloe shakes her head, she still think Tony is right. "Okay, the plot aside, team Iron Man has the better people and cast."

"Hell no, dude we have Chris Evans, that's like a major win already." Beca looks at her with disbelief. "Tsk, because of his body…We have RDJ, he's like one of the most awesome actor in the world. He's so damn chill, and so in character even when he's being RDJ." Chloe laughs, she spoke to him before, it was like the best moment of her life.

"We have Sebastian, do you know how cute he is? You spoke to him before and you fangirl for like the whole night after it." Beca said and rolled her eyes.

"We have Black Widow, you know how awesome Black Widow _and_ Johansson is…" Chloe smirks. "That I must agree…I'm a boob man…and she's fucking hot alright, but technically she's like half team Cap as well, she let them go at the airport." Beca points out, she was laughing so hard when Chloe's jaw hangs at the scene where Natasha let Cap go at the airport.

"Which was a super traitor move…" Chloe huffed.

"I still can't believe what Tony said to her about the spy thing, it hurt MY feelings, and I'm not even Black Widow." Beca says, she was so angry because of it, and she rants about Iron Man because of that.

"It's the truth though." Chloe said, clearly knowing it will anger Beca.

"It's a fucking low blow." Beca scolded.

Both girl sat quiet for a moment, before remembering that they were on live stream.

"Oh shit…totally forgot about you guys! Sorry. " Chloe laughs, knowing that their debate was on live just now in front of…two million people.

"So sorry…we have a debate every time this topic is brought up." Beca smiled sheepishly.

"Okay let's answer one last question okay… let me get a good one." Chloe said, as she scrolls through her tweeter again.

She smile when she found the one, "I like this one, when are you guys getting married?"

Beca smile and then raised hers and Chloe's linked finger to the webcam and show the people their ring. "Well…I may or may not have proposed this morning…and she may or may not have said yes…and our wedding may or may not be at the end of the year…"

_Oh my god !_

_BECHLOE IS FINALLY OFFICIALLY TOGETHER GUYS!_

_Im crying here!_

_Congratulations!_

_THANK YOU ACA GOD!_

"Thanks guys, we have to go, but we'll try to plan another live stream about a month later okay, and we'll make sure we won't debate on it." Beca winked.

"Oh we have one gift for you guys, get ready okay…" Chloe said excitedly.

"Now?" Beca asked looking at Chloe.

"Now…" Chloe said and then immediately was receiving a kiss from Beca. She moved her hands to Beca's back neck, and bring both of them closer together. The kiss was kind of long, it was exactly what they planned, since they know how much their fans like to see stuff like that. When they were done, Chloe's bottom lip was bruised and Beca smirked.

_OHDBUUIHFWE &G*BDUXSFD&TWFX_

_IM DYING_

_Screenshot!_

_I cant believe im seeing this with my own eyes!_

_BEST MOMENT!_

_This made my day so much !_

_LOVE YOU TWO WEIRDOS!_

"Okay, bye guys, we love you!" Chloe said, leaning her head on Beca's shoulder, waving to the camera.

"Byee." Beca said as well, and then press the button for the webcam to off.

Both girls had a smile on their face, the debate earlier totally forgotten.

"Okay how do I off this thing? Is it off yet?" Beca asked, struggling in front of the webcam.

"I think so…wait people are still commenting, we're still on live…" Chloe laughs again, not bothered to help Beca at all.

"Oh…erm…hi again?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you guys liked it, I stand on Team Cap by the way, but I do understand where Tony is coming from so please don't hate me because of it.
> 
> Review and let me know what you think ;DD
> 
> Prompts to my Tumblr or Pm is fine ;D (22Cryz Titanium)
> 
> #CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#


End file.
